Mortality is an immutable characteristic of the living. As a condition of our existence, we are all susceptible to injury, aging, and death. Indeed, medical events such as heart attacks, strokes, allergic reactions, etc. are occurring every second of every day. Research indicates that medical intervention within five minutes of such an event can greatly reduce risks of death or permanent damage. For instance, in a cardiac event, medical intervention within five minutes increases chances of survival by 80 percent.